


Just Cage Things

by overall_sin_and_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam wants to go home, Bromance, Lucifer and Michael's love is not sexual, M/M, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: A compilation of ideas and prompts for what went/goes down in the cage.I'll probably use some in my writing, and of course feel free to use any you take a liking to.It's never really gonna be "done" per say, I'll update it randomly. Also if you have any suggestions feel free to comment!





	1. Lucifer

Lucifer's Cage Prompts

\- Lucifer was tortured by someone/something, which is why when he's talking to Sam in s11:ep10 he says "...pain like you can't even imagine..."  
\- For speaking out against his father, his punishment is that he sometimes has to keep a bar of soap in his mouth. (I was listening to "Soap" by Melanie Martinez oops)  
\- Every time Lucifer and Michael fight, they always end up more hurt mentally then physically  
\- Whenever Michael walks away or turns his head, Lucifer mouths "I love you." He has too much pride to properly say it to him.  
\- Lucifer rarely tortures Sam physically, it's usually psychological. (I thought about this because Sam has a flashback to being tortured but you cannot see Lucifer.) \- Lucifer avoids talking to Michael when he can, it resurfaces too many painful memories for the most part  
\- Lucifer leaves Adam to his own devices for the most part, but it's not like Michael is going to torture him.  
\- Post season 10, Lucifer can use his powers in the cage again. (Woohoo!) \- In a fight Lucifer yells "I LOVE YOU" at Michael... and kicks him in the crotch so he can storm off \- Lucifer, after tiring fights with his brother, sometimes just talks with Sam and or Adam \- Lucifer talks to himself when he doesn't know what to do \- Lucifer watches movies when he's bored, once Adam and Sam are there he watches them with Adam, he has too much against Sam to mingle with him. (I'll add more)


	2. Michael

\- Michael lands on Lucifer when they fall into the cage  
\- Michael mouths "I love you" to Lucifer when he's not looking, Lucifer does it too but neither know. (Or do they...?)  
\- Michael sits in the corner opposite to Lucifer for the most part, he doesn't want to talk to him much because it makes him remember happier times when they were together. (Take that as Michifer if you want.)  
\- During one of their MANY fights, Michael screams "I LOVE YOU!" at Lucifer... he punches him in the throat and screams "I LOVE YOU TOO!" (Or maybe "I KNOW!")


	3. Adam

\- Adam isn't even that afraid of Lucifer anymore, if anything the fact that he barely fears The Devil himself scares him more then _**The Devil himself**_

\- He doesn't like Michael for obvious reasons, in fact he probably likes Lucifer more, and that's saying _a lot_

\- Adam is basically the roommate who never talks to the other three

__-__ Adam sits back against the bars of The Cage and sings the theme to "Friends" (If somehow you don't know, the beginning goes "So no one told you life was gonna be this way clap clap clap clap)


	4. Sam

Again again sorry not started yet


End file.
